1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an antenna mounting assembly, and more particularly is directed to a mounting assembly for adjustably disposing a satellite transmitting antenna on a mobile vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to mount a satellite transmitting antenna on various modes of transport or mobile vehicles, including trucks, boats, buses, railroad cars and the like. Since a satellite transmitting antenna for radio direction finding requires an unimpeded line-of-sight to the respective satellite, it is necessary that the antenna be mounted at an elevated position on the respective mobile vehicle. The elevated positions on mobile vehicles at which the antennas are desirably mounted have various configurations so that, in the past, it has been necessary to provide specially designed mounting brackets adapted for mounting the satellite transmitting antennas on the various mobile vehicles. Such specially designed mounting brackets are quite obviously relatively costly and, in at least some instances, are relatively unsightly or poorly coordinated additions to the mobile vehicles on which they are secured.